


We Could Use Your Help

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do one where they (Zayn and Liam) are best friends but they secretly (Secret from each other basically) like each other. All the other boys can see it and they decide to get them together! With side larry maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Use Your Help

“Can you guys cut it off for a minute; I need to talk to you.” Niall scoffed. He made his way over and sat down next to where Harry and Louis were currently cuddling and kissing on the couch.

“What’s up Nialler?” asked Louis, absentmindedly running his fingers through his boyfriend’s curls.

“We need to do something about them, and soon. I can’t handle watching them anymore.” Harry and Louis turned around in confusion to what Niall was pointing at, and nodded their head in agreement once they did. Zayn and Liam were perched on the chairs in their dining room table. The chairs, obviously pulled by them, were way to close and you could see their knees bumping the others every couple seconds. They were giggling like a couple of school girls over the newest Kingsley video they were watching on Zayn’s phone. The sides of their heads were touching and Liam had an oblivious hand on Zayn’s shoulder.

“Seriously, they’re either secretly blind or dumb as hell.”

Louis chuckled a little and turned to look at Niall. “So what do you want to do about their little situation?”

“Well,” Niall started, “that’s where I thought you could help. You are the devious Louis Tomlinson. Plus with your little sidekick there, I think Larry Stylinson can come up with a good plan.”

Harry smiled mischievously and placed a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips. He got out of Louis’ lap to stand up. Giving one more look to his oblivious mates, he looked back to Niall and Louis. “Okay,” he said, “I’ve got an idea.”

—

Zayn got out of the shower and shuffled his way over to his bed. He took off the towel around his waist and slipped on a pair of his Calvin Klein’s. He dried off his hair with the towel before setting it down. A loud laugh came from the living room where the rest of the boys were finishing up watching their movie.

Zayn had excused himself, saying he was rather tired because of their busy schedule that day and wanted to catch some shut eye. In reality though, he couldn’t take another hour of sitting so close to the boy he was harboring feelings for. His heart raced every time Liam leaned in closer to him in between the movie. Whenever Liam reached over to grab some popcorn from Zayn’s lap or looked over to Zayn and smiled, a lump formed in Zayn’s throat and he looked away quickly, trying to hide his blush.

Shaking his head to get away the images of Liam going through his head, Zayn got up and headed for the bathroom to wash his teeth. He ducked his head down to spit the toothpaste out his mouth when he heard his bedroom door open. The door hit the wall with a  _bam._ Zayn jerked his head up and saw Liam standing in the middle of his room, his head turning from side to side in an almost too fast motion. He caught Zayn’s eye from the bathroom mirror and ran over to stand in the middle of the bathroom door.

“Zayn what’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? I came as fast I could. What is it?” Liam said everything in one breath and his eyes were about two seconds away from bulging out of their sockets.

“Yes Liam I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? What’s going on?”

Liam looked confused and his eyes wandered over Zayn’s body, as if to check if he had any bruises or cuts. “Well because I just got your text message asking for help. What did you need?”

Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed. He peered through Liam’s shoulder to search for his phone which he had set on top of his bedside table. It wasn’t there anymore. “Liam, I was in the shower and I put my phone on the counter there. I’m not sure what happened to it to be honest.”

Both boys jumped a little when they heard the bedroom door slam. Liam gazed at Zayn with a scared look in his eye. Zayn dropped his toothbrush in the sink and ran to the door. He turned the doorknob and tried to frantically open the door but it was with no use.

“Stop trying to open it Zayn, it’s not going to work!” Louis screamed, even though he was standing right next to the door.

“Louis what the hell are you doing!? Open the door!”

“No,” answered Harry, “not until you and Liam talk.”

Zayn turned his eyes to Liam. Liam shrugged, looking just as confused as him. “Li, what are they talking about?”

Liam just shook his head in response. He came to the door and knocked furiously. “Guys, come on this isn’t funny anymore. Open the door will ya?”

“Not happening Payne. Not until you talk.” answered Niall, emphasizing his words with his accent.

“Talk about what!? I am so confused.” Liam said, throwing his hands up in aspiration.

“Here’s a hint, how much you love each other maybe?”

Zayn and Liam’s instantly looked up. Liam looked at the door, as if trying to make sure he heard what his friends had just said correctly. How did they know what’s been going on with his feelings towards Zayn? Zayn looked at Liam, a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn’t care that his friends knew; just the fact that Liam might not look at him the same anymore killed him a little.

“Wh-what?” Zayn chocked out. Liam looked at him, Zayn’s tone of voice being obviously different. Zayn was playing with his fingers on his lap, sitting cross legged on the bed. Zayn’s state made Liam smile a little; he looked like a little kid caught stealing cookies past his bedtime.

“You heard me Malik, don’t pretend you didn’t.” Niall said at the same time someone punched the door, making Liam flinch from where he was standing next to it. Zayn moved to the side and patted the bed, encouraging Liam to get comfortable, for they had no idea how long they’d be stuck here. Liam complied and shuffled his way over. As he was walking Louis’ singsonged through the door, “Zaynie, how cute does Liam look in his PJ’s huh?”

Zayn’s eyes widened as he tried to look anywhere except Liam. His knees came closer to his chest. He laid his face on them, trying to hide yet another blush. Zayn felt the bed sink a little and looked up to see Liam sitting there, in almost the exact same position as Zayn, except facing him. His head was cocked to the side and he was staring at Zayn with curiosity. He reached a hand out and pulled Zayn’s face up all the way.

“Zayn, are you blushing?”

“No!” Zayn answered too quickly.

Liam smiled and chuckled slightly. He still had his hand on Zayn’s cheek. Zayn noticed and his breath started coming out faster. Liam noticed too. He looked at Zayn and saw him looking at his hand through the corner of his eye. Liam scooched closer until he was right next to Zayn, and let his thumb move in circles, caressing his best friend’s cheek. Zayn looked up and met Liam’s eyes.

Liam was studying Zayn closely. “Zayn, are you okay?” Liam used the space in between each word to move his face closer to Zayn’s. By the end of the sentence, they were so close Zayn could feel Liam’s breath on his mouth. He took this time to study Liam’s face. His eyes were staring into Zayn’s, looking at him with looks of curiosity and hope. The tip of his nose was tickling part of Zayn’s cheek in a comforting way, but making Zayn more nervous instead. Finally, his eyes traveled down to Liam’s lips. They were slightly parted and looked a light shade of pink and oh so unnaturally soft. They were plumped up and Zayn could only imagine what it would be like to kiss them. He closed his eyes to relax his thoughts when he was interrupted by a slight pressure on his lips.

His eyes snapped open to see Liam’s eyelids in front of him. Liam had leaned in all the way and placed a soft kiss on Zayn’s lips. He started to pull away and Zayn saw his eyes starting to open when he decided it was his turn to take control. He grabbed the back of Liam’s neck with one hand and pulled Liam in for another kiss. Liam, taken back by Zayn’s sudden change, put a hand in Zayn’s chest, but nonetheless complied.

They were both kissing back now. Liam shuddered when he felt Zayn’s tongue run along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Zayn bit Liam’s lip and Liam gasped, allowing Zayn’s tongue to go inside his mouth. Zayn used his tongue and ran it all along Liam’s mouth, feeling the roof of his mouth and the wetness of Liam’s tongue against his.

Zayn pushed Liam back until they were lying down. Zayn perched himself in between Liam’s legs and let his other hand fall to the side of Liam’s head. Both of Liam’s hands went around Zayn’s waist, bringing them closer than anyone would think possible. Liam’s fingers started rubbing circles against Zayn’s bare lower back and he felt Zayn shudder on top of him. He smiled into the kiss and swirled his tongue around Zayn’s, catching Zayn off guard with his new level of cockiness. He sucked gently on Zayn’s tongue, earning a small moan from Zayn. Zayn picked up the hand next to Liam and ran it down Liam’s torso, tucked it underneath his shirt, and slowly made his way back up Liam’s torso, taking his time to feel Liam’s impressive abs.

Zayn let Liam take control of the kiss so he could feel Liam a little more. After remember how important breathing was, Zayn had to pull back but kissed down Liam’s jaw and sucked gently when he reached his birthmark. Liam moaned and closed his eyes as he let his hands travel a little more south and gently squeezed Zayn’s ass, earning a giggle from said boy.

Zayn took his head out of Liam’s neck and smiled at the boy when he saw Liam grinning ear to ear. Both they’re eyes matched, as they had darkened with want and lust, but that didn’t mean they didn’t appreciate the exchange they just had. Zayn was just about to lean down and kiss Liam again when a sudden banging on the door brought them back to reality.

“It’s awfully quiet in there you guys.” Harry said.

“Yeah,” Niall agreed, “what’s going on?”

“You know,” Louis stated, far bolder and louder than the last two, “either you guys are killing each other which probably wouldn’t be too good and would require a lot of explaining, or you guys are fucking, which you should at least have the decency to warn us so we can leave and not hear your moans.” Niall and Harry laughed along to Louis’ comment.

Zayn turned his attention back to the boy underneath him, who still had a tight hold on his waist. “You reckon we should go thank them?”

“Yeah I do actually.” Liam said. Zayn frowned a little at Liam’s words. He sighed and started to get up when Liam used his strength to roll them over so now he was the one on top of Zayn.

Zayn only saw Liam’s darkened eyes again as he leaned down and whispered, “Tomorrow”, before attacking his lips again.

And of course, who is Zayn to deny what Liam wants. 


End file.
